worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Coven of the Blue Panda
The Coven of the Blue Panda was a group of players who post on the European forums and provide assistance to others in the In-Game Customer Support and Technical Support forums, normally whilst the Blizzard posters are off-duty. Their presence had become more notable recently due to a reduction of staffing hours. The Coven in some form had been present for well over a year, though only officially formed as a collective in around 2008-9. They are responsible for a large number of sticky threads, and guides regularly linked to by the Blizzard posters, as well as some stock replies used by the Blizzard staff. Certain members were also instrumental in Xemafir's eventual gift of a hamster desk toy. The Coven's website could be found at www.bamboobix.info bad link and you could Twitter with them at www.twitter.com/TheBlueCoven not active since 18 Jan 2010. Coven Members Amarielle * Battle.net profile Amarielle is an experienced player and has been playing for many years. Always happy to help, although had a great hatred of fools and trolls. Although not afraid to say what he thinks, when it comes to genuine players, he would always try to help. He is also the operator of the Coven's website (now dead). Was formally known as Amaranthea.Forum posts at WoWBlues.com Australis * Battle.net profile? level 1? He could usually be found on the In-Game Customer Support and Technical Support forums. While posting, he prefers to skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point. Dhamp Numerically Punctuated Name of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Battle.net profile * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com One of the longer standing "members", his posting had become less frequent due to other commitments. He maintained a fairly no-nonsense posting style, occasionally getting drawn into heated disputes, often leading to reprimands from the pandas. Primarily found posting in threads where either rose-tinted glasses or falsehoods abound, correcting errors and trying to keep claims in the realm of reality. Rumored to have replied first to all threads made during a battlegroup crash, despite posting from a mobile phone. Ellifara Coffee Addicted Moonkin of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Battle.net profile * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com Former regular on the US customer support forum under the characters Ellif and Ellifara. We're still trying to work out what this strange druid actually does for the coven apart from drink all the coffee supplies... Eltorrow The Mighty Cow of a Thousand Moo's of The Coven of The Blue Panda / The McMeal of The Coven of The Blue Panda * Battle.net profile inactive * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com Known lovingly as "McMeal" due to his race choice, Eltorrow was a fairly recent addition to the forums. He had however dived right in and now has a list of copy/paste answers longer than a politician. Also seems to have a loving for Spanners, wrenches and other gizmo's. Could be found posting on the old Technical Support forums very frequently. Hazegood * Battle.net profile? level 1? * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com Had been playing WoW for over 3 years, although did take 3 months away due to illness, a regular poster on the old EU forums. Originally coined 'The Coven' name in a thread response, this was later adapted to 'Coven of the Blue Panda' by other members. Had recently returned to the game and the forums after a short break. Jakino * Battle.net profile * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com One of the members of the Coven. Possibly the youngest member, diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome which he believes makes him "a bit slow on the answers". He believes his key ability is to sort out the more lesser issues which the Coven does not continuously spam around such as harassment or posts posted on the wrong forum to different forums. Because of his disability, he has had conflicts, and his status within the Coven has been questioned by members on his realm. The validity of Jakino's claims of Asperger's have been questioned several times in the past by members of his realms. Jakino overall appears as a normal poster and a good, ordinary individual. Regardless of that Jakino is very willing to offer much needed assistance to those who need the help on the In-Game Customer Support forum. Shammoz * Battle.net profile * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com Had been a player for 3 years (Warlock, Shaman, Druid, Priest, Mage, and of course a Death Knight). No stranger to customer support as he was responsible for a Technical Support Helpdesk in real life. Probably one of the few who had not yet had a forum ban. Is now a Blizzard MVP! Tutti Sad Git of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Battle.net profile * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com Human mage. Was best at helping users with in-game issues. Did not believe in copy-pasting. Understood well those who are frustrated with long waiting times, but frowns upon those who decide to shoot the messenger. Xill Hyperactive Idiot of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Battle.net profile One of the newest members. Czin, the nelf that will try to step on all the gnomes that stand in his path (or throw his axe towards them). Usually found hunting gnomes in-game but prefering to hunt Ozzylock on the forums. Hyperactive, both in real life and on forums. Recently became addicted to Dark Legacy comics and often uses the 51th comic THE FORUM TROLL to point out the trolls. His signature said it all... do not argue with him. Other Helpers Vincenpi * Battle.net profile * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com Old world poster lurking the forums since the launch. Likes to hit with a wall of text to incapacitate whiners and other rif raf. Quotes: "Why write it yourself if you can quote something better", "Warden is not a substitute for intelligence" Retired Members Magekíd Vending Machine of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Battle.net profile? * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com gives 404 error for some reason ;Useful posts * 0. How to CLEAN your PC from Keyloggers 20/08/2008 06:50:25 PDT Shadowdealer Health Giver of the Coven of the Blue Panda * No Battle.net profile. Was on Grim Batol EU realm. * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com Posting on the forums while not busy with stuff in-game. Knows a little about everything. Played as a priest and mage on Grim Batol. Responsible for starting the guild "Coven of the Blue Panda" on Aeonus, and guild master to date. Always glad to help people, and always respond nice (tho always abit behind Eltorrow). Also got his own page here on Wowwiki. Now pretty inactive due to not finding WoW fun anymore. Teetuss Baritone of The Coven of The Blue Panda * No Battle.net profile. Was on Arathor EU realm. * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com One of the newest members. Posted from work, which makes posts quite infrequent. Usually tries to avoid copy/paste answers Wartotem Most Sexy Tauren Shaman of the Coven of the Blue Panda * Battle.net profile * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com One of the In-Game Support regulars, was mostly famous for his Tauren Sexyness and his strong disbelief that people don't read stickies before posting Zandren * Battle.net profile * Forum posts at WoWBlues.com Not sure what his function was besides cleaning the toilets of the coven, but from time to time he did post on the support forums Notes * Some of the members would put a URL to this page in their signatures. References Kategooria:Community